As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some conventional information handling systems can be configured as notebooks or other portable computing systems that can use docking stations, port replicators, or media slice modules to extend functionality and provide access to additional resources. For example, various conventional lightweight notebook systems may lack resources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD) drives, serial and parallel communication ports, large capacity rechargeable batteries, or other resources in an effort to minimize the size and overall weight of lightweight notebook systems. Additional resources can be provided through the use of media slice modules that may be connected to the bottom or rear portion of a notebook system. For example, a media slice module when coupled to a notebook system to provides access to rechargeable batteries, optical drives, communication ports, external hard drives, floppy disk drives, or various other components. In this manner, a notebook system having limited resources can benefit from docking to a media slice modules to access additional resources without having to sacrifice mobility inherent to some conventional docking stations.
However, complications can arise when using media slice modules in combination with notebook systems. For example, combined resources and functionality of notebooks systems when connected to media slice modules can over task power distribution and recharge circuits. Additionally, conventional notebook systems and media slice modules are typically designed to comply with certain standards established by the Underwriters Laboratory (UL), an agency that establishes standards for verification testing of electronic devices. Additional UL protection circuits can be required to comply with safety requirements when increases in power consumption are required. However, employing additional UL protection circuits can increase the complexity of power topologies within notebook systems and media slice modules. As such, what is needed is a simplified power topology for notebook systems and media slice modules that comply with UL testing standards without causing increases in circuit complexity or component costs.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.